


Guessing Game

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves Food (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Games, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: It's their favorite game. Every Friday evening, Aziraphale and Crowley present each other with gifts for the other to guess. Crowley has made something delicious in the kitchen, but Aziraphale might still be able to top that...(For the SOSH GTA 9: Game)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	Guessing Game

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

It was their favorite game to play, every Friday evening since moving into the cottage, surprising each other with treats and gifts. Aziraphale leaned against the kitchen counter, practically shivering with excitement.

“Nope,” said Crowley, eyes dancing as he grinned. “I go first.”

“I really think—”

“Nuh-uh. Close ‘em.”

Sighing, Aziraphale shut his eyes and placed his left hand on the table. The noise of the refrigerator opening, a clink, a clatter, and something heavy and smooth on Aziraphale’s palm.

“Alright. Guess.”

“It would appear to be one of our plates. A smallish one.”

He could almost hear Crowley roll his eyes. “What’s  _ on _ the plate, Angel?”

Cautiously, Aziraphale lifted it with both hands to take a sniff. He mostly smelled cream, slightly sweetened. “Crème brulée?” Crowley  _ had _ been very secretive in the kitchen all week. He explored across the plate with one finger, bumping into something soft, sticky, jiggling slightly under his touch. “No, some sort of custard. Flan?”

“Here, try it.” A spoon tapped the back of Aziraphale’s right hand. He took it, then swatted away Crowley’s long fingers as the demon tried to guide his hands.

The spoon sank easily through the treat, no resistance at all. Aziraphale lifted a scoop to his face, sniffing again. Cream, yes, quite heavy. Honey. Something else, something a bit earthier that blended in well.

Aziraphale slid the bite over his lips and onto his tongue.

_ Bite _ wasn’t the word for it. There were three distinct textures, and the dominant one was a thick, smooth cream that melted utterly in Aziraphale’s mouth, filling it in a cool, sweet flood. At the roof of his mouth, the second texture, sticky and warmer than the rest. That would be the honey, likely drizzled on top. The third was something solid that came to rest on his tongue, freed from the cream that held it. He maneuvered it to his teeth and broke it apart with a sharp crunch.

“Almonds.” Aziraphale pressed his fingers against his lips, in case any of the cream should escape, then quickly swallowed. “It’s panna cotta, with almonds, honey, and…” One more bite, this time letting the melted cream shift back and forth across his taste buds. “Is that…saffron?”

“Got it again!” He opened his eyes to see Crowley grinning. “Really thought I was going to have you this time.”

“As if I could mistake something with such distinct flavors.” Aziraphale gathered up a much larger scoop of the cream-and-gelatine treat, savoring it with a smile.

“What d’you think?”

“It’s  _ very _ good. You’ve outdone yourself.” One more bite, then he pushed it aside. There would be time for that later. “My turn, now. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

“Fine.” Crowley’s fingers stretched across the counter. “No way it’s better than mine.”

“We’ll see.”

Aziraphale reached into his pocket, and with trembling fingers placed a dark bronze ring studded with garnets on Crowley’s palm.

“Alright, my dear. Guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t yet, PLEASE read the other fics in this collection — the SOSH writers really outdid themselves this time!!


End file.
